


O Projeto De Restauração Do Clã Uchiha

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hormones, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Tsunade executa um plano unusual para produzir mais membros do clã Uchiha. Ino decide se envolver.





	O Projeto De Restauração Do Clã Uchiha

Minha buceta se molha só de olhar para ela, e eu mordo meus lábios. 105 cm de busto, mamilos perfurados com anéis, e um belo rosto se contorcendo de prazer se masturbando com Sasuke no pensamento. Ino Yamanaka era mais ou menos assim, mas ela não era assim antes do projeto de restauração do clã Uchiha a fazer assim. Eu a transformei nisso. Por pedido dela própria. Bem, exceto pela parte de se masturbar por Sasuke e ser bonita.

Sakura foi responsável em transformá-la na ninfomaníaca que ela era. Injeções de hormônios e longas sessões de re-educação foram necessárias. Embora Ino já fosse obcecada com Sasuke, o processo também envolvia eliminar quaisquer outros interesses da cabeça dela que a pudessem distrair de seus objetivos de procriação, como seu conhecimento de flores e mesmo quem eram seus pais. Se você ainda não percebeu, este experimento é um total mistério para pessoas fora do meu círculo pessoal. Quaisquer barreiras éticas e legais não existem aqui embaixo. Eu poderia abrir aquela porta, pegar uma kunai e cortar a cabeça de Ino, e a única questão que os ANBUs perguntariam seria se eles deveriam se livrar de todo o corpo ou preservar o cérebro.

A outra parte do projeto envolvia transformar seu corpo para que Ino pudesse cumprir suas funções como mãe, aumentando suas taxas de produção de leite e seu tempo de recuperação da gravidez ao máximo. Shizune cuidava disso. Injeções de células cultivadas de experimentos de regeneração originalmente criadas por Orochimaru eram usadas para fazer suas mamas crescerem. E por motivos estéticos decididos por mim, ela colocava piercings ou tatuava as cobaias do experimento. Eu não podia resistir a tentação de ser uma deusa sobre a vida dos experimentos, mesmo que em pequena escala.

Ino concordou em fazer parte por causa de seu desespero em saber que Sasuke iria se casar com Sakura. Assim que soube do projeto, se ofereceu como sujeito e nunca por um segundo eu ou Shizune ou Sakura vimos quaisquer sinais de dúvida ou hesitação. Ino queria ser renascida poque ela não via quaisquer perspectivas de vida á frente. Seu mundo era Sasuke, nós só fizemos esse mundo se estreitar.

Eu posso sentir, Sakura sentiu um prazer tanto sadístico quanto masoquístico em tratar Ino. Sadístico porque ela estava reduzindo Ino a um animal, masoquístico porque ela iria ver ela ter sexo com Sasuke. Inúmeras vezes quando checando os experimentos do dia eu vi Sakura agredindo Ino, enfiando vibradores em sua buceta enquanto Ino assistia vídeos sobre Sasuke como parte de sua lavagem cerebral, e então colapsando num mar de lágrimas chamando Ino de "puta". Mas essas explosões de temperamento nunca afetaram os resultados esperados, então eu deixei que acontecessem, assim como Shizune. Shizune, em fato, se masturbava para isso.

Um típico dia para Ino no estado em que ela havia se reduzido começava com um dildo de 25 centímetros enfiado no cu dela na noite anterior sendo retirado para que Sakura pudesse enfiar tubos para extrair seus excrementos enquanto Ino assistia vídeos onde a imagem de Sasuke e informações sobre ele flutuavam na tela, com Ino constantemente murmurando o seu nome. Depois disso, ela iria para a sala de café-da-manhã onde Sakura alimentaria ela junto com as outras cobaias. Enquanto isso, elas se masturbavam. Muitas vezes leite e migalhas caiam nos seus peitos. Só de pensar nisso eu toco na minha buceta por cima das minhas calças.

Sakura as vestia com saias e tops de borracha e passava o turno para Shizune, que as faziam ler contos eróticos envolvendo um jovem dominando várias mulheres. Admito, não havia grandes mentes criativas por trás do projeto, então muitas vezes esses eram contos onde alterávamos descrições e nomes para que Sasuke fosse o personagem principal.

E então ela as exercitava para manter seus corpos saudáveis, e mais vídeos de re-educação para manter seus focos em suas tarefas. E o almoço.

Admito no entanto que essas tarefas são cansativas, por isso eu deixo que Shizune jogue jogos não relacionados a Sasuke com as meninas. Algumas vezes simples como jogar com facas(elas ainda são shinobis depois de tudo), alguns complicados como penetração dupla com um strap-on. Quando tenho tempo, eu participo desses jogos.

Depois, elas tem um farto jantar onde elas podem comer como quiser. Muitas vezes elas brigam pela comida, e acabam se beijando no chão. Uma das consequências do treinamento que elas sofreram foi que violência traduzia para sexo com elas.

Sasuke está sempre frustrado com isso. Ele é sadista e nem um pingo de dor ele pode engolir das cobaias. Ele fazia parte do projeto mais por obrigação que necessidade.

Ah sim, Sasuke, a peça central do projeto. Ele tem 17 anos e faz a sua presença a mínima possível. Ele não pode trair seus próprios hormônios que o fazem ficar atraído por essas garotas, nem quer fracassar em sua tarefa de restaurar o seu clã. Ele preferia que Sakura ficasse no quarto quando ele estivesse depositando seu esperma dentro das cobaias. Ele gosta de ver Sakura chorar de inveja; em fato ele acabou de me perguntar se eu podia aumentar um pouco a frequência com que ele podia fazer sexo com Ino. A raiva de Sakura era maior nesse caso; muitas vezes ela ficava com tanta raiva depois que Sasuke e Ino tinham sexo que ela ia enfiava seu punho dentro da buceta da Yamanaka.

"Puta, puta, puta! PUTA PORCA!"

Sasuke geralmente então pega então um vibrador e enfiava na buceta de Sakura, e procedia a dar-lhe tapas na cara e chamava-a de "lixo". Quando Sakura estava grávida, esse vibrador ia no cu de Sakura. Ela então a jogava de lado, pegava Ino pelos cabelos e enfiava seu grande pau na boca de Ino a fazendo engasgar.

"Toma esse pau, sua PORCA PUTA!"

Eu sinto, acho que algo dentro dele deseja Ino. Ele é muito mais mecânico com as outras cobaias do que com Ino.

Ah sim, o leite? Nós as ordenhamos durante a noite. Esse trabalho é geralmente feito pelos ANBUs, não é tão erótico quanto parece. Eles transportam esse leite para o banco de leite do orfanato. O conhecimento sobre hormônios obtido durante esse projeto poderá ser usado no futuro em orfanatos.

Eu olho de novo para a abominação humana que eu criei. Nada mais que sexo e Sasuke em sua mente. Eu percebo um pequeno inchaço no ventre dela. Ela vai ter uma terceira criança dele. Outra criança para ser dada ao orfanato da Folha ou da Nevoa, outra criança a ser treinada na Academia para então surpreendentemente despertar do Sharingan durante um treino. No momento em que alguém conectar os pontos, nada mais poderá ser feito. Eu já planejei o estágio final do plano: cirurgia plástica, identidades falsas, e um novo processo de re-educação, e o envio delas para a vila da Nevoa onde ninguém as identificará. A Mizukage é uma aliada de confiança, ela própria pede por fitas dos experimentos, acho que ela tem um fetiche pela maternidade. Só preciso de mais 10 crianças e...

—-

Sasuke abriu a porta para a sala de observação. Tsunade estava se masturbando para Ino enquanto escrevendo em seu diário. Ele não gostou nem um pouco da existência desse registro, mas esse não era nem o tempo nem as circunstancias certas para se livrar daquilo.

"Tsunade?"

"Sim?" disse a Sannin, não tendo um pingo de vergonha em fazer o que estava fazendo.

"Há um meio de reverter esse processo de lavagem cerebral? Eu, eu acho que eu quero a Ino como..amante permanente. Não vai ser difícil fazer isso com ela, certo?"

Tsunade sorriu.

"Não, não vai ser difícil" respondeu a Hokage.


End file.
